helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello! Project Girls Division 2018 Audition ~Flower Notes~
Hello! Project Girls Division 2018 Audition ~Flower Notes~ (ハロー！プロジェクトガールズディビジョンオーディション〜フラワーノート〜) is a audition looking for candidates for a new unit. The audition was announced in May 2018, and applications opened up June 1, 2018. Audition Details *'Application Requirements:' *#Female, between the ages of 10 and 21 as of June 1, 2018. *#Must not currently be under contract with any agencies that run entertainment productions or other entertainment activities. *#Minors must have consent from a legal guardian. *#If a participant not residing in Japan makes it past the initial screenings, they must be able to travel to Japan in order to proceed with the later stages of the audition. *'Application Deadline:' July 3, 2018 *'Total Applicants:' 17,460 Applicants total **10,203 Japanese Applicants **4,307 On-Site Applicants **2,876 Foreign Applicants **74 Girls Division Trainees Audition Process First Round The application deadline was July 3, 2018. During the application time, there were several days of on site auditions. The dates and locations were as followed: *Tokyo, Japan: June 13, 2018 *Nagoya, Japan: June 14, 2018 *Osaka, Japan: June 15, 2018 *Sapporo, Japan: June 16, 2018 *Hiroshima, Japan: June 17, 2018 *Aomori, Japan: June 18, 2018 *Fukuoka, Japan: June 19, 2018 *Tochigi, Japan: June 20, 2018 *Yokohama, Japan: June 21, 2018 *Tokyo, Japan: July 1, 2018 Afterwards, the applications were reviewed and those who passed would be contacted by letter (emailed for foreign participants). It was announced on July 11, 2018 that the reviewing process was completed and all notification letters were mailed out. Out of 17,460 applicants, only 1,020 moved on to the second round. Second Round On August 1, the second round took place in Tokyo, Japan (online via a video call client for foreign participants). All the candidates were interviewed. After the round was completed, those who successfully passed into the third round were emailed a notification letter on August 5, 2018. Out of 1,020 participants, only 150 moved on to the third round. Third Round On September 3 and 4, the third round took place in Tokyo, Japan. The 150 participants were split into two groups of 75. Each group did their third round evaluations on different days. *Third Round Evaluation **Dance: FOREVER YOUNG SUMMER by Takoyaki•Girls **Song: LOVE Shugyou by Nijiiro Musume Participants were notified if they were chosen as a finalist on September 7. Foreign Participants Foreign participants who passed the second round were required to come to Tokyo two weeks prior to the third round evaluation. They were given Japanese language and culture lessons. At the end of the two weeks, they were given a basic Japanese proficiency test. Participants that scored 70% or greater were permitted to continue to the regular evaluations, while the ones that scored lower were released. Fourth Round Between October 1 to November 1, the fourth and final round took place in Tokyo, Japan. The finalists lived in two shared dorms, and received training. Each group learned and recorded a new song, and also learned the corresponding choreography for the songs. 30 finalists were chosen for the final round and were split into two groups. *Group A/Song A: BE MINE (lyrics by Mahiro Rima, composition and arrangement by YOMAN) *#Jeong Eun Jin (정은진) *#Yamauchi Hirona (山内央菜) *#Goto Miho (後藤美穂) *#Alaina Wiltz (アレーナ・ウィルツ) *#Kinoshita Hinako (木下ひなこ) *#Aoki Momoka (青木桃香) *#Dai Cuifen (戴翠芬) *#Kang Chaeyoung (강채영) *#Maruyama Anzu (丸山安津) *#Maeda Sayaka (前田さやか) *#Victoria Evans (ビクトリア・エヴァンス) *#Ota Yurika (太田百合子) *#Fujita Mina (藤田美奈) *#Nishimura Chiho (西村千穂) *#Yamazaki Nora (山崎壄稞) *Group B/Song B: I love it. (lyrics by Ala, composition and arrangement by YOMAN) *#Watanabe Seiko (渡辺精子) *#Miyazaki Aina (宮崎愛菜) *#Jintana Suebsin (จินตาบุญสิน / ジンタナ・シュエブシン) *#Noguchi You (野口曜) *#Kojima Kanna (小島環奈) *#Song Hayeon (송연회) *#Tachibana Sana (立花紗夏) *#Inoue Naoka (井上直岡) *#Kubo Ayaka (久保綾香) *#Sakamoto Kara (坂本カラ) / Kara Roberts (カラ・ロバーツ) *#Macy Verbito (メーシー・ヴェルビト) *#Murakami Maki (村上真紀) *#Jin Peijing (金培京) *#Ishikawa Nanako (石川菜々子) *#Murase Airi (村瀬愛生) Audition Results The results of the audition were announced on December 17, 2018, through a live broadcast. It revealed that the finalists either passed or were added to the trainee program, and Girls Division Website would be edited accordingly.